dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of deaths in the Dragon Ball series
Many deaths occur during the Dragon Ball Z anime, although several of the characters are revived with the Dragon Balls. Keep in mind that this death guide follows the deaths of the characters in the English anime. Deaths that occur during the anime Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga 1. Farmer: Killed by Raditz. He tried to shoot Raditz, but Raditz caught the bullet and flicked it back at him, making the farmer the first person to die in Dragon Ball Z. Ep.1 2. Raditz: Killed by Piccolo. Goku held Raditz in place, and then Piccolo shot him with a Special Beam Cannon, mortally wounding him. Piccolo later finished Raditz off while he was laughing at him. We do not see exactly what Piccolo does to him, but we can assume it isn't a pretty sight, because when Krillin and Bulma take his scouter, Raditz's corpse remains unseen. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi implies that Piccolo killed him by hitting him with his fist or hand. Ep.5 3. Goku: Killed by Piccolo, though he sacrificed himself. He held Raditz in place so he couldn't escape, and Piccolo shot a Special Beam Cannon through both of them. Goku was later revived with the Dragon Balls. Ep.5 4. Greger: Thrown into the Pit by King Moai's soldiers after losing a championship fight to Lesoy. He was then eaten by Yetti, the monster. Ep.11 5. Lesoy: Head destroyed by Vegeta using a finger beam. Ep.11 6. Yetti: Completely destroyed by Nappa using an energy wave. Ep.11 7. King Moai: Killed by Vegeta. As he attempted to run after seeing Yetti get killed by Nappa, Vegeta shot a rock through his chest, killing him instantly. Ep.11 8. Atla: Killed when Vegeta blew up Planet Arlia. Ep.11 9. Lemlia: Killed when Vegeta blew up Planet Arlia. Ep.11 *Everyone that was on Planet Arlia was killed by Vegeta when he blew up the planet. 10. The Saibamen *One was killed by Vegeta with a finger beam after getting beaten by Tien. Ep.23 *One self-destructed to kill Yamcha. Ep.23 *Three were killed with an expanding energy blast from Krillin. Ep.24 *One was thrown into the air and killed by Piccolo with a breath blast attack. Ep.24 11. Yamcha: Killed when a Saibaman jumped on him and self-destructed. He was later revived with the Dragon Balls. Ep.23 12. Chiaotzu: Self-destructed in an unsuccessful attempt to destroy Nappa. Was later revived with the Dragon Balls. Ep.25 13. Tien: Used up all his energy in an energy blast, which he shot at Nappa. Nappa survived, but Tien died from using up all his energy. Was later revived with the Dragon Balls. Ep.25 14. Piccolo: Killed by Nappa. Nappa shot an energy blast at Gohan, and Piccolo jumped in front of him and was killed by the energy blast. Was later revived with the Dragon Balls. Ep.28 15. Kami: Killed when Piccolo was killed by Nappa. If Piccolo dies, Kami dies, and vice versa. Therefore, when Piccolo was revived with the Dragon Balls, so was Kami. Ep.28 16. Nappa: Killed by Vegeta. Disappointed that Nappa lost a fight to Goku, Vegeta threw him in the air and destroyed him with a powerful energy blast. Ep.29 Namek Saga 17. Frieza's Scout: Kicked into each other by Krillin and Gohan, causing the two to fall into the lake. 18. Frieza's Scout: Kicked into each other by Gohan and Krillin, causing the two to fall into the lake. 19. Cui: Punched into the air by Vegeta, and then blown up in a fireworks-style attack, later dubbed in the games as "Dirty Fireworks." Ep.45 20. Cargo: Killed by Dodoria with an energy blast over Moori's shoulder. (Note: In the Ocean dub, Dodoria either seems to forget or not realize that he killed Cargo, as he tells Dende "your brother may have escaped, but not you!" He was later revived with the Dragon Balls. Ep.47 21. Muuri: Neck snapped by Dodoria after Frieza went back on his word to leave the Namek village in peace. He was later revived with the Dragon Balls. Ep.47 22. Dodoria: Killed by Vegeta. The two made a deal that Dodoria tell Vegeta the truth about the destruction of his home planet, but Vegeta didn't keep his end of the bargain. As Dodoria attempted to get back to Frieza, Vegeta shot an energy blast that completely obliterated him in midair. Ep.49 23. Namekian Elder: Killed by Vegeta when Vegeta invaded the only Namek village Frieza hadn't attacked. The Elder tried to stop Vegeta from taking the Dragon Ball, but Vegeta obliterated him with an energy blast. Ep.51 24. Unnamed Frieza Soldier: Killed by Frieza. He returned to Frieza after discovering the hidden village Vegeta attacked, but as he hadn't found out where Vegeta had hidden the Dragon Ball, Frieza killed him with an eye laser, threatening to do the same to Zarbon if he didn't find Vegeta and make him talk. 25. Appule: Killed by Vegeta. Appule was overseeing Vegeta when he was healing in the rejuvenation tank after his injuries from his fight with the transformed Zarbon. Vegeta recovered and broke out of the rejuvenation tank, presumably with an energy blast, and killed Appule as he did so. 26. Zarbon: Killed by Vegeta. Even in his transformed state, Zarbon was no no longer a match for the Saiyan prince the second time around, since Vegeta's power had grown. Vegeta slammed his fist clean through his stomach, shot an energy blast clean through him, and sent him flying into the Namekian sea to a watery grave. Ep.57 27. Blueberry and Raspberry: Both pulled underwater and killed offscreen by the giant crab. Ep.60 28. Guldo: Killed by Vegeta. Guldo had Krillin and Gohan trapped in his Mind Freeze, but Vegeta intervened, cutting off Guldo's head (this scene was edited a bit in the Ocean dub, where Guldo falls to his knees with his head not attached, as opposed to his head rolling off). In both dubs, Guldo was still alive, so Vegeta killed him with an energy blast. His corpse was later seen by Dende, and later Gohan. Ep.63 29. Captain Strong: Either killed by Captain Ginyu when he punched him into the sky (as he was trying out for the Ginyu Force, and was also a captain, and only Ginyu can be a captain on the Ginyu Force), or killed by Vegeta during the Frieza Saga when he arrived at Frieza's ship in search of the Dragon Balls. 30. Oggers: Either killed by Captain Ginyu when he knocked him into the sky (as he didn't have enough style to be on the Ginyu Force) or killed by Vegeta during the Frieza Saga when he arrived at Frieza ship in search of the Dragon Balls. 31. Strock: Either killed by Captain Ginyu when he knocked him into the sky (as he didn't have enough style to be on the Ginyu Force) or killed by Vegeta during the Frieza Saga when he arrived at Frieza ship in search of the Dragon Balls. 32. Goose: Either killed by Captain Ginyu when he knocked him into the sky (as he didn't have enough style to be on the Ginyu Force) or killed by Vegeta during the Frieza Saga when he arrived at Frieza ship in search of the Dragon Balls. Captain Ginyu Saga 33. Burter: Knocked out by Goku when he slammed him down to the ground, and then killed when Vegeta stomped on his neck with his knee. His corpse was seen several times later on. Ep. 68 34. Recoome: Knocked out by Goku with an elbow to the stomach, then killed with an energy blast from Vegeta. His corpse was later seen by Gohan during the Frieza Saga. Ep.68 35. Jeice: Killed by Vegeta. After recovering from his fight with Recoome, Vegeta was stronger than ever. After he was done toying with Jeice, he broke his ribs with a karate shop and then completely obliterated him with an energy blast to the face, point blank. Ep.73 Frieza Saga 36. Guru: Died of a broken heart because Frieza killed all his sons (the people of Namek). Was later revived with the Dragon Balls. Ep.76 37. Dende: Killed by Frieza. Frieza saw that Dende had the power to heal, so he killed him with a finger beam to eliminate this threat. Was later revived with the Dragon Balls. Ep.84 38. Vegeta: Killed by Frieza. Frieza mercilessly beat him up, and then when Goku came and Vegeta talked about Frieza being beaten by a Saiyan, Frieza killed the Saiyan Prince with a death beam through the chest just to shut him up. Before dying, he told Goku to destroy Frieza, but was later revived with the Dragon Balls. Ep.86 39. Krillin: Killed by Frieza. Frieza lifted him into the air with his mind and blew him up. He was later revived with the Dragon Balls. (Note: This was Krillin's second time dying, as he was killed by Tambourine in Dragon Ball). Ep.95 40. Guru: Died of old age. His body disappeared after death, and he appointed Moori as the next Eldest Namek. Ep.105 Garlic Jr. Saga 41. Bird-like Frieza Soldier: Killed by Vegeta with an energy blast. Vegeta was out exterminating any followers of Frieza while searching for Goku. Ep.107 42. Salt: Killed by Gohan. Gohan got angry at him for nearly killing Krillin with an energy blast, and Gohan vaporized the Spice Boy with a Masenko. Ep.112 43. Mustard: Killed by Gohan. Gohan was still in his rage after he killed Salt, and Mustard ran at Gohan in revenge but Gohan kicked him and then destroyed him with a Masenko. Ep.112 44. Two unidentified people are killed when they are attacked by animals infected with the Black Water Mist. 44. Vinegar: Killed by Gohan. Gohan was angry that Vinegar beat up Krillin, and that he was about to fall to his death over the edge of the lookout, and Spice and Vinegar were attacking Gohan, so Gohan unleashed his hidden powers and shot two separate energy blasts, destroying both Spice and Vinegar at the same time. 45. Spice: Killed by Gohan. Gohan was angry that Vinegar beat up Krillin, and that he was about to fall to his death over the edge of the lookout, and Spice and Vinegar were attacking Gohan, so Gohan unleashed his hidden powers and shot two separate energy blasts, destroying both Spice and Vinegar at the same time. Trunks Saga 46. Unnamed Captain: Killed by Frieza, who pierced him with his hand from behind after he retreated from Trunks. 47. Frieza: Killed by Trunks. He chopped him in half with his sword, sliced him to pieces, and shot an energy blast that reduced him to dust in midair. 48. King Cold: Killed by Trunks. He tricked Trunks into giving him his sword, but the sword didn't improve King Cold's chances. Trunks shot an energy blast through his chest, sending him flying into a rock wall, which was now covered with blood. He begged Trunks for his life, but Trunks, knowing how Frieza's family works, destroyed him with an energy blast. 49. Malaka: Presumably killed by Trunks, when Trunks blew up King Cold's ship. (It is also possible that he wasn't killed) . Android Saga 50. Android 19: Killed by Vegeta. 19 attempted to drain Vegeta's energy using the devices on his hands, but Vegeta pulled his hands off and, as 19 attempted to run, blew him up with a Big Bang attack. Only his head remained. 51. Dr. Gero: Killed by Android 17. As the mad scientist (also known as Android 20) tried to stop 17 and 18 from activating Android 16, 17 kicked his head off. The head was still alive, so 17 stomped on it, crushing it. Note: Furthermore, no other notable people were killed during this Saga, though definitely many people are killed by Androids #19 and #20 in South City, and at least 5 people are unintentionally killed by Vegeta during his fight with Android #18. Imperfect Cell Saga 52. Cell(present): Killed by Krillin and Trunks using energy waves while he was still in larval form inside his test tube. Perfect Cell Saga No named characters die during the Perfect Cell Saga, though several people are killed when Cell blows up some inhabited islands in search of Android 18. Cell Games Saga 53. Android 16: Body destroyed by Cell using an energy blast, but his head was still alive. 16 was killed when Cell stomped on his head and crushed it - but not before he spoke to Gohan, telling him to fight Cell. He may have been revived with the Dragon balls, but was never seen afterward. 54. The Cell Juniors: All seven of them were killed by Gohan. 55. Goku: Killed when Cell self destructed, after Goku took him to King Kai's planet. He was later revived when Elder Kai gave him his life. 56. King Kai: Killed when Cell self-destructed, after Goku took him to King Kai's planet. 57. Bubbles: Killed when Cell self-destructed, after Goku took him to King Kai's planet. 58. Gregory: Killed when Cell self-destructed, after Goku took him to King Kai's planet. 59. Android 17: Killed when Cell self destructed, as he was still inside Cell at the time. Was later revived with the Dragon balls. (Note: The wish was made to revive everyone on Earth who was killed by Cell, and 17 died on King Kai's planet. This can be argued that his being absorbed on Earth affected whether he was considered to have died on Earth, as his absorption led to his death. Also, it is unknown as to why he never appeared on Snake Way with Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory) . 60. Future Trunks: Killed by Cell with a beam through the chest. Was later revived with the Dragon balls. 61. Cell: Killed by Gohan. Gohan and Cell entered a beam struggle with Kamehamehas, and Cell was about to win when Vegeta hit him with an energy ball, allowing Gohan to overpower Cell, completely destroying him. 62. Android 18 (future): Killed in Trunks' future timeline when Trunks shot an energy blast at her face, point blank. 63. Android 17 (future): Killed in Trunks' future timeline when Trunks knocked him to the ground and blew him up with an energy blast. 64. Cell (future): Killed in Trunks' future timeline. Was about to shoot a Kamehameha at Trunks, but Trunks shot an energy blast (later dubbed in the games as Heat Dome attack) at Cell, completely destroying him. Great Saiyaman Saga No one dies during this saga. World Tournament Saga No one dies during this saga. Babidi Saga 65. Spopovich: Killed by Babidi. The evil wizard decided he had no more use of Spopovich so he cast a curse on him causing him to blow up like a balloon, and then explode. 66. Yamu: Killed by Pui Pui. Seeing what happened to Spopovich, Yamu tried to fly away, but Pui Pui, on Babidi's orders, shot Yamu with an energy blast, destroying him completely. 67. Kibito: Killed by Dabura. Dabura shot him in the face with an energy blast, point blank. Was later revived with the Dragon Balls. 68. Pui Pui: Killed by Vegeta. Even on his home planet, Planet Zoon, with ten times Earth's gravity, Vegeta still had the upper hand, and, after a quick beating, vaporized the evil henchman with an energy blast to the chest, point blank. 69. Yakon: Ate too much of Goku's light energy, causing him to get bigger and fatter until he exploded. Majin Buu Saga 70. Dabura: Killed by Majin Buu. The pink blob turned the king of demons into a gigantic cookie and ate him, thus turning all his victims (that he turned to stone) back to normal. When he turned up in Other World, King Yemma turned him good and sent him to Heaven, as he would have enjoyed Hell too much. 71. Vegeta: Blew himself up in an attempt to destroy Majin Buu. Buu was blown to bits, but came back together. Vegeta, meanwhile, was turned to stone by the force of his attack, and fell to the ground and disintegrated until there wasn't a shred of him left. 72. Marvin: Killed by Babidi. The World Tournament judge gave Babidi the names of who he was seeking (Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo), but Babidi wasn't interested in their names and made his head explode. 73. Babidi: Killed by Majin Buu. Buu decided he had had enough of Babidi's abuse, so he grabbed him by the throat and punched his head off, then destroyed his headless body. Fusion Saga 74. Van Zant: Killed by Evil Buu. The first thing Evil Buu did when he appeared was to vaporize the deranged gunman with an energy wave. 75. Smitty: Killed by Super Buu. The first major thing Super Buu did after he transformed from Evil Buu was to turn into liquid and go down Smitty's throat, making him get bigger and fatter (more gruesomely than Spopovich or Yakon) until he exploded. (the edited version cuts out most of the details: it shows Buu heading for Smitty's mouth, then Hercule's reaction, then the Buu explosion after it has occurred). This is the most horrible death in Dragon ball Z. 76. The following people were most likely killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack, but if they weren't, they were definitely killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth: *Dr. Brief *Mrs. Brief *Scratch *Android 8 *Captain Ginyu *Turtle *Erasa *Sharpner *Nerd *Goku's Doctor *Rocky Rivers (baseball player) *Johnson (baseball player) *Murdock (baseball player) *Mr. Musuka the greedy circus man *The Red Shark Gang *Mr. Bourbon *Kasdan (Mr. Bourbon's thug) *Bertwell (Mr. Bourbon's thug) *General Tao *Vodka *Lime *Mr. Lao *King *Icarus *Giant crab *Moby Dick *Idasa *Ikose *Isada's mother *Little James *Maki *Koryou *Big Boomer *Pintar *Kilah *Jewel *Mighty Mask *Tournament Announcer *Jimmy Firecracker (Cell Games Announcer) *Lionel (Cell Games cameraman) *Caroni *Piroshki *Miss Pisa *Mr. Shoe *Emperor Pilaf *Shu *Spike the Devil Man *Bandages the Mummy *Fangs the Vampire *Invisible Man *Rich Man *Bora *Upa *Nam *Ranfan *Bacterian *Arale *Crane Hermit *Launch *Hasky *Major Metallitron *Maron (Krillin's ex-girlfriend) *Tommy (the blind kid) *Rom *Chiko *Pigero *Wild Tiger *Narig *Captain Chicken * Knock *Otokoski *Pit Bull Pete * Anyone else left on Earth All of them except the most evil ones were revived with the Dragon Balls. 77. Chi-Chi: Turned into an egg and then stomped on by Super Buu as revenge for her slapping him for killing Gohan. Was later revived with the Dragon Balls. 78. Krillin: Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Was later revived with the Dragon Balls. 79. Android 18: Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Was later revived with the Dragon Balls. 80. Maron (Krillin's daughter): Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Was later revived with the Dragon Balls. 81. The following people were turned into chocolate by Super Buu at the same time (following 18 and Maron being turned into chocolate) while on Kami's Lookout and then eaten by him: *Bulma *Yamcha *Ox-King *Videl *Puar *Oolong *Master Roshi (this was his second time dying, as he was killed once in Dragon Ball) *Mr. Popo All of them were revived with the Dragon Balls later on. 82. Old Kai: Gave his life to Goku, thus killing him. Was later revived by the Dragon Balls. All of them (with the possible exceptions of General Tao, Vodka, Ginyu, and (unless you count Dragon ball GT as canon) Emperor Pilaf, Shu, and Mai) were revived with the Dragon balls. Kid Buu Saga 83. Gohan: Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth. Was later revived with the Dragon Balls. 84. Goten: Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth. Was later revived with the Dragon Balls. 85. Trunks: Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth. Was later revived with the Dragon Balls. 86. Piccolo: Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth. Was later revived with the Dragon Balls. 87. Nail: Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth, as he was fused with Piccolo. Was later revived with the Dragon Balls. 88. Kami: Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth, as he was fused with Piccolo. Was later revived with the Dragon Balls. 89. Korin: Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth. Was later revived with the Dragon Balls. 90. Yajirobe: Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth. Was later revived with the Dragon Balls. 91. Flat Head the worm: Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth. Was presumably revived with the Dragon Balls. 92. Flat Head's brother: Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth. Was presumably revived with the Dragon Balls. 93. Flat Head's father: Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth. Was presumably revived with the Dragon Balls. 94. Tien: Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth. Was later revived with the Dragon Balls. 95. Chiaotzu: Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth. Was later revived with the Dragon Balls. 96. Kid Buu: Killed by Goku's Spirit Bomb. Was later reincarnated into a good guy named Uub by King Yemma. (Note: Evil Buu, Super Buu, and Kid Buu are the same character, just different forms) 97. Android 17: Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth. Was later revived with the Dragon Balls. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Baby Saga 1. Baby: Killed by Goku's 10x Kamehameha 2. Piccolo: Killed when the Earth blew up after he sacrifice himself. He does not wish to be brought back to life, so the Earth can be at peace without the Black Star Dragon Balls. He is sent to Heaven by King Yemma. Super 17 Saga 3. General Rilldo - Killed by Majuub 4. Dr. Gero: As mentioned above, killed by Super 17 after Myuu betrayed him. 5. Dr. Myuu: Killed by Super 17. 6. Super 17: Killed by Goku and Android 18 after Goku used the Dragon Fist on him. Shadow Dragon Saga 7. Haze Shenron: Killed by Goku and Pan's Kamehameha move. 8. Rage Shenron: Killed by Goku. 9. Oceanus Shenron: Killed by Pan. 10. Naturon Shenron: Killed by Goku. 11. Eis Shenron: Killed by Goku's Dragon Fist. 12. Nuova Shenron: Re-absorbed the Dragon Ball into Omega Shenron's body. 13. Omega Shenron/Syn Shenron: Killed by Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb and the Dragon Balls reverted into their normal state. Deaths that are mentioned These are deaths that we either hear mentioned by some characters, or were seen in flashbacks, but didn't occur in Dragon Ball. *King Vegeta: Killed by Frieza. *Bardock: Killed when Frieza threw his Death Ball at Planet Vegeta to blow it up. The Death Ball hit him and killed him instantly. *Garlic: Sealed away in infinite darkness by Kami, presumably died there, as he, unlike his son, is not immortal. *Android 13: Destroyed by Dr. Gero, according to Android 18. (although in Super Android 13 he has not been destroyed, and neither have 14 and 15) *Android 14: Destroyed by Dr. Gero. *Android 15: Destroyed by Dr. Gero. *Supreme Kai of the West: Killed by Majin Buu back when he looked like Kid Buu. *Supreme Kai of the North: Killed by Majin Buu back when he looked like Kid Buu. *Supreme Kai of the South: Absorbed by Majin Buu, giving him a hulking appearance. Although he had been absorbed for thousands of years, however, it is possible that he still lives inside Majin Buu. *Dai Kaio: Absorbed by Majin Buu, turning him into the Fat Buu. Although he had been absorbed for thousands of years, however, it is possible that he still lives inside Majin Buu. *Bibidi: Killed by Supreme Kai after sealing Majin Buu inside his ball. Deaths in alternate time lines * Dr. Gero: Killed by Androids 17 and 18 after awakening them. In Cell's timeline, 17 cut off his head, which was then blown up by 18. It is likely he has the same death scene in Trunks' timeline. * Goku: Died of a heart virus in Future Trunks' time line. * Piccolo: Said to be the first to be killed by the androids. * Kami: Dies when Piccolo is killed. * Vegeta: Killed by the androids. * Tien Shinhan: Killed by the androids. * Yamcha: Killed by the androids. * Krillin: Killed by the androids. * Chiaotzu: Killed by the androids. * Yajirobe: Killed by the androids. * About 1/2 Earth's population about thirteen years after the androids arrive. * Gohan: Killed by the androids thirteen years after the main battle. * Android #18: Killed by Trunks after he returns. Was blown up with an energy blast to the face, point blank. * Android #17: Killed by Trunks after he returns. Was knocked to the ground and also blown up with an energy wave. * Cell: Killed by Trunks after he returns. He was vaporized when Trunks used an energy beam on him directly below him. *Future Trunks: Killed by Cell in another alternate time line. Cell strangled him with his tail so he could steal his time machine. Characters who are already dead on Grand Kai's planet *Pikkon *Olibu *Maraikoh *Torbie * Frogue *Arqua * Tapkar *Caterpy *Chapuchai *Papoi Movie deaths Dead Zone *Sansho: Killed by Piccolo. Piccolo smashed the demon into the wall and finished him with an energy blast. *Ginger: Shot by Goku with a Kamehameha, knocking him into Nicky and killing them both. *Nicky: Killed when Goku hit Ginger with a Kamehameha, knocking him into Nicky and killing them both in the resulting explosion. Note: Though most of the movies don't take place in the Dragon Ball Z timeline, Dead Zone is the possible exception. The World's Strongest *Misokatsun: Killed by Goku. Mikokatsun was a big, yellow, marshmallowy fighter so most attacks bounced off him, but Goku used the Kaioken to plow through him, killing him and deflating him as well. *Ebifurya: Punched into a wall by Goku, who was using the Kaioken attack. *Kishime: Kicked, then slammed on the ground by Goku, who was using the Kaioken attack. *Dr. Kochin: Killed by Dr. Wheelo. Dr. Wheelo broke out of the wall his robotic form was inside, and he stomped on the ground, causing Dr. Kochin to fall over the edge, and explode because of the giant electric pillar he was too close to. He was a robot assistant the whole time. *Dr. Wheelo: Killed by Goku using a Spirit Bomb. The Tree of Might *Lakasei: Punched in the face by Goku. *Daiz: Punched in the face by Goku. *Rasin: Kicked in the face by Goku. *Cacao: Kicked in the face by Goku. *Amond: Kneed in the stomach by Goku. *Turles: Killed by Goku using a Spirit Bomb, knocking him into the Tree of Might and destroying it as well. Lord Slug *Commander Zeeun: Killed by Slug. Slug shot a finger beam through his chest for calling him "old". * Gyoshu: Killed by Slug. He said it would take 10 days to terra-freeze Earth, so he killed him with a finger beam as well. *Wings: Killed by Piccolo. Piccolo broke Wings's arm, then later shot an energy blast at his head, blowing it clean off. *Medamatcha: Killed by Goku. As Medamatcha moved in to kill Goku, Goku punched him into the air, then punched him again as he fell. *Angila: Killed by Goku. Angila shot a breath blast at Goku, but Goku hit it back at him, causing him to swallow it. * Kakuja: Killed when Goku used the Kaioken to plow through Slug, causing him to fall onto his ship, and the ship exploded, killing everyone inside, including Kakuja. *Lord Slug: Killed by Goku. As Slug came back to attack Goku once more, Goku gathered energy from the sun and threw a Spirit Bomb at Slug, knocking him into the terra freeze machine and destroying them both. Cooler's Revenge *Doore: Killed by Piccolo. As Gohan left to take the Senzu Beans to Goku, Doore chased after him, so Piccolo shot an energy blast at Doore that followed him around. Doore eventually tried to block it, but was unable to, and was destroyed. *Neiz: Killed by Piccolo. Neiz electrocuted Piccolo, but Piccolo, while electrified, grabbed onto Neiz's head, electrocuting him and killing him. *Cooler: His own gigantic energy ball (dubbed Supernova in the games) was hit back at him by Goku with a Kamehameha, sending him crashing into the sun where he was incinerated. He was later revived by the Big Gete Star when his brain was absorbed by it. *Salza: Killed by Piccolo. Salza was about to kill Goku and the others, weakened from battle, when Piccolo shot a Special Beam Cannon through him, killing him. Return of Cooler *Cooler/Big Gete Star: Killed by Vegeta. Cooler, now the core of the Big Gete Star, and almost entirely made of wire, attacked Goku, but Vegeta sliced off his arm with an energy disc, and Goku shot Cooler with a small energy ball, blowing him up and destroying both Cooler and the Big Gete Star for good. To prevent the Big Gete Star or Cooler from reappearing, Vegeta crushed the chip that the Big Gete Star started out as. Super Android 13 *Android 15: Head cut off by Vegeta, causing him to explode. *Android 14: Chopped in half by Trunks with his sword, causing him to explode. *Android 13: Killed by Goku. Goku absorbed the energy of his Spirit Bomb (partially because he can't contain the Spirit Bomb if he tried to throw it as a Super Saiyan, but it's also because 13 knew all about the Spirit Bomb, and it wouldn't have worked on him) and punched a hole in 13, and the energy around Goku disintegrated him, saying "Goku must die!" Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan *Moah: Killed by Paragus with an energy wave. He had previously expressed concern about the comet heading for New Vegeta (which would eventually destroy it). *Paragus: Killed by Broly. Paragus attempted to leave his son behind to die on the planet, and escape in an escape pod. Broly, however, got to Paragus and picked up his pod and crushed it, then threw it into the comet heading for New Vegeta. *Krang: Presumably killed when the comet hit New Vegeta, as Paragus' scientist was not seen among the Z Fighters and alien slaves on Piccolo's ship. It is also likely that he was killed before then, when Broly sent energy waves in all directions, destroying Paragus' soldiers and spaceship. Bojack Unbound *The Intergalactic Fighters: Killed by Bido, Bujin, Zangya, and Kogu. *Doskoi: Killed by Bido. Doskoi's Battle Zone was a desert (possibly because of Bido) and Bido came out of the sand and choked him to death. *Kogu: Killed by Trunks. Trunks broke his sword and impaled him with his hand, killing him even though Kogu was in his transformed state. *Bido: Punched in half by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, causing him to explode, Cell Junior style. *Bujin: Kicked in half by Gohan, causing him to explode, Cell Junior style. *Zangya: Killed by Bojack. In an attempt to distract Gohan, Bojack snuck behind Zangya, pushed her in front of him, and shot an energy ball through her at Gohan, killing Zangya instantly. *Bojack: Killed by Gohan. After Gohan impaled Bojack with his hand, the two shot energy beams at each other (Gohan's was a Super Kamehameha, while Bojack's was a Galactic Buster). They ran at each other through their beams, and in this final attack, Bojack was killed, completely disintegrated inside the explosion. Broly: Second Coming *The monster: The dinosaur that terrorized the village was defeated by Goten and Trunks, then cooked and eaten by the villagers. *Broly: Hit into the sun by a triple Kamehameha from Goku, Gohan, and Goten. This presumably killed Broly (though he was also thought to have died in the previous movie, which was proven false). Although Broly isn't seen again, Lord Jaguar made a clone of him. Bio-Broly *Jaguar's dog: As it attempted to bite Bio-Broly, it ran into the acidic culture fluid, and was killed when it ate him. *Maloja: Killed by the culture fluid. It went into a room where he was attempting to steal some of Jaguar's money, and when he saw it he tried to cast a spell on it, but had no effect, and was consumed by it. *Bio-Broly: Consumed by the culture fluid (in a scene mirroring Gohan getting Broly to fall into lava in the previous movie) but this only made him bigger. However, as he was merged with the culture fluid, he turned to stone because of the sea water. Goten and Trunks finished him off with a Kamehameha. Fusion Reborn *Mini Janempas: Killed with a series of punches and kicks from Goku. *Frieza: Killed by Gohan. Gohan punched him in the stomach, causing him to explode, and causing all his henchmen (and many henchmen from the previous movies) to run off. *Janemba: Killed by Gogeta, the fusion of Goku and Vegeta. Gogeta shot an energy ball of glittering dust (dubbed in the games as Stardust Breaker) through Janemba's chest, disintegrating him and freeing the teenage ogre from his control. *The Dictator: Killed along with the rest of his army by Gotenks using the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. Wrath of the Dragon *Minotia: Stomped on by Hirudegarn. *Hoy: Stomped on by Hirudegarn, mirroring Babidi's death at the hands of Majin Buu. *Hirudegarn: Killed by Goku. Goku did his Dragon Fist Attack, and the dragon stabbed through Hirudegarn and wrapped around him, and then exploded, destroying the evil monster once and for all. Didn't die *Hercule *Majin Buu *Bee *Garlic Jr. (was instead sealed away in the Dead Zone) *Fortuneteller Baba *Raiti and Zaacro (were instead trapped on the fake Namek) *Goz *Mez *Princess Snake *King Yemma *West Kai *South Kai *East Kai *Grand Kai *Supreme Kai *Pan *Bulla *Uub Category:Lists